


Manor House

by MariaVenera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Business Trip, Cursebreaker Granger, Cursebreaker Malfoy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Slug Club, Table Sex, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVenera/pseuds/MariaVenera
Summary: Cursebreakers Granger and Malfoy are sent to Scotland to investigate a reappeared Manor House, but Draco has an interesting proposal for Hermione.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Manor House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slug Club's Weekly Challenge with two photo prompts.

SLUG CLUB WEEKLY CHALLENGE: MariaVenera  
#Slytherin

“Do you really have to go…….” Whined Harry. Draco sighed, stepping between his legs to cradle Harry’s face. He couldn’t believe his hair could get any messier, but it was morning and he was staying home.

“You know I do… I have to work, unlike you, Head Auror Potter..plus this trip is with Hermione... And you know how she gets.” 

Harry let out a chuckle of air, “Don’t I ever, she tired us BOTH out last time... Good luck on your own! Oh also, don’t forget about the thing we talked about..” He wrapped his legs around Draco’s middle and pulled him closer, touching his soft warm lips with his own, and grinding his middle against Draco’s emerging erection.  
“Sure you don’t have an extra 15 mins before you have to leave?” Harry glanced up into his fiance’s silver eyes and gave an almost comical pout.  
Draco growled into Harry’s kiss and grabbed his unruly hair, pressing his tongue into Harry's minty mouth. He reached down and grabbed his dick through his sleep shorts and stroked heartily. Harry ground into his hand, beginning to moan. Draco kissed up along his neck and throat, nipping and licking before he reached his ear.  
“Guess you’ll have to wait to find out…” he whispered, as he pulled away from Harry quickly, grabbing his overnight bag, and his cloak and strode towards the door. 

“I hate you Draco Malfoy! See if I take your name now!” Shouted Harry from the counter, and Draco laughed his way towards the floo, blowing him a kiss at the last minute before the green flames enveloped him. 

~~~~~~

As Draco stepped through into the lobby of his office at Gringotts, he was welcomed by Hermione’s scowling face pointed at a wizard he thought was Travers from Accounts Liable. She was wearing her business robes, with a pencil skirt and black shirt, that he loved, and she was tapping her kitten heel against the tile. Whatever they were discussing, she was not happy. Travers placed a hand on Hermione’s upper arm, and her eyes narrowed, and her perfect cupid's bow lips pursed. Draco knew that look, he stood back and enjoyed what was about to happen. Hermione ripped her arm back from Travers’ grip and sent him back several steps with a non-verbal, wandless spell. Then, in a voice that brokered no arguments, she threatened to do some very creative things with his balls, should he approach her again. 

Travers stumbled back with wide-eyes and fled, like a small dog with his tail between his legs. 

Draco laughed, as he approached Hermione. 

“So, Travers huh? He doesn't really seem your type..” His eyes sparkled as he joked.  
“Ugh… he’s not, but he likes to think he is… ONE LUNCH, I agreed to one lunch, and he got all grabby and weird. Not to mention it was like talking to a brick wall… I don’t understand why the Goblins hired him at all.” She rambled as she greeted Draco with a hug, and patted down the front of her skirt, and smoothing her insane curls to no avail. 

“It’s ok, babe, I think he got the message, it’s a joy watching you work. When we get back, come on a date with me and Harry, he misses you, I know it.” 

Hermione leaned into Draco's touch as they headed towards the International Apparition point of Gringotts. They were headed to a very old Manor house in East Scotland that was recently discovered after the last secret keeper, a death eater, finally died in Azkaban. It had been eight years since the war and the Wizarding World had moved on in many ways, and in many ways, it hadn’t. Hermione started at Gringotts as a junior cursebreaker, and was shocked to find Draco had as well. They had worked their way up, and were now the two senior-most Curebreakers, aside from Bill, who was their Ministry Chair, staying in the office and doing code-breaking to accommodate his growing family life. 

When Hermione first started working with Draco, their school relationship peeked out at different times, causing several petty arguments. They finally both agree to set aside their egos and try when Bill made them partners and was sent into multiple dangerous situations. The threat of life and death made you trust a person quickly. They found through work that they had more in common than they thought, including an extensive and curious intellect and love for reading, as well as a love for her best friend, Harry. She set them all up to hang out, and Draco and Harry instantly fell into each other. Hermione thought they were perfect. Their shared childhood experience of being forced into roles neither was ready for, really brought them together. 

It was after they had been together for several years, that Hermione showed up at their house after an awful date, that the three of them had fallen into bed together. It was fulfilling and their magic thrummed in happiness for days afterward. Now Hermione was an occasional visitor in their soon to be marital bed, and she and Draco had more fun when they had overnight business trips, such as this one. 

They had made their way to IA point and Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, her wrist dangling with her ever-present beaded bag, as they were squeezed away to Scotland. They landed in a very green, wide-open field, the sharp wind was cool on their skin and smelled fresh and full of magic. 

Hermione and Draco each sensed the innate magic coming from the manor house standing tall and proud several hundred feet back in the field. It was still mid-morning, and neither of them had eaten breakfast before leaving. 

Hermione pulled a tent out of her beaded bag, briefly noting the familiarity of the action, as Draco started setting up the protection wards. Her new tent was a joint venture between her department and the Goblins of Gringotts, as such, it was well equipped and resembled a high-end hotel room inside with a large office space and a long wall for deciphering runes and spells. It had all the modern amenities and they each had their own bedrooms. In the office space was a study chestnut table, that they often sat at working, or eating. 

After squaring away the tent, Hermione made some tea and sat at the table. Draco came in from setting the wards and deposited all his stuff in his room. Losing the cloak and waistcoat, leaving him in just his trousers, and white button-up. He caught Hermione glancing at him over her teacup, attempting to be precocious. 

“See something you like, Granger?” he chuckled as he sat in the chair right beside her, scooting closer to her, he reached over and stroked the smooth, soft skin on the inside of her thigh. They both had stacks of paperwork in front of them, regarding the Manor House, and the possible spells, hexes, curses, and various other things it could be protected by. It was always like this with them, given the hardest cases, they were known for their vast intellect and precise spell-casting, and powerful magic. Even now, he could feel her magic thrum with his, like a small golden light warming his core, pulsating against his own. Her magic felt like honey on his soul. Harry’s was more like a cool breeze, and high hum, filling in everything he needed, and wanted, so in tune with his own. He couldn’t imagine his life now without either his wizard or witch. 

“Listen here Malfoy, we have a very serious matter to attend to and who knows if the manor will remain visible for long. The Fidelus could just be waiting for confirmation from next of kin, we really should…. Get…. to... Uhhh… work…” She squirmed in her chair as Draco’s long, pale fingers had reached her core. He was stroking her slit absentmindedly like he was bored. 

“Hmm what about getting right to work? Maybe you’re right, maybe we should.” He went to extract his hand, and Hermione closed her thighs, trapping his fingers, he glanced up and saw the warm chocolate brown of her eyes on fire with a deep ember, pupils blown wide, and mouth slightly open. 

She growled, “Don’t you fucking dare...” She lunged for his sumptuous lips and Draco thrust his fingers up and widened her stance again. She teased his lips with her tongue, getting him to open for her, and then playing for control with their tongues. Draco’s fingers moved expertly up into her core, and back out, over her lips and folds, and teasing the little button. Hermione moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed her noises greedily. He pushed his thumb in circles on her nub while pistoning in and out with his fingers, he could feel her muscles start to contract.  
“Yes, Granger, let it out… come for me..”  
Hermione let out a loud groan that sounded animalistic and wrought with fervor. She writhed in the chair, grasping at the pale blonde hair at the nape of his neck.  
“Get on the table, now” Draco commanded in a tone, that let Hermione know they both wanted to play. She went to get on the table and Draco lifted her by the waist and sat her there, pulled off her blouse, and revealing her luscious dark red bra. “Ever the Gryffindor I see..” he said as he licked and bit her nipples through her sheer bra, causing her to cry out.  
“Draco… Draco... Please... Oh god... I need you.. “ whimpered Hermione. Draco let out a huff of air that was both haughty and teasing somehow and ripped off his own shirt. He lifted Hermione's curvy hips and slipped off her pencil skirt, not shocked to see a lack of underwear. Without bothering to take his trousers off all the way he pulled his engorged cock out of his pants and lined himself up with her.  
“Draaacooo…” cooed Hermione.. Her hands stroking him as teased her. Finally relenting, he sheathed himself in her to the max, and stilled, enjoying the tight, warm feeling. He bent over her and kissed her deeply while still inside her. “Just wait... Granger... Patience..”  
He then stood up and pulled her legs over his shoulders and set to fucking her proper. Pulling out fully and then pushing back in, over and over at a pace and that drove them both crazy. “Oh fuck… Hermione… fuck.. You feel so good…” He felt himself drawing closer to climax, and as he was trying to hold out, Hermione erupted. Her muscles clenching around him, she threw her head back on the table and grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples hard. “Yeeess Draaaaco…. ahhhhhhh ……” She moaned as her orgasm overtook her. With the added pressure of her muscle around his cock, Draco couldn’t hold back anymore and came inside her with a force that made his lose his breath. Finally, when both of them had finished completely, he withdrew and helped her sit up. She wrapped her arms around his neck lazily, as he peppered kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and neck. They both sighed happily as Hermione shook her head into Draco’s chest, nuzzling in the hard planes of muscle and fine blond hair there. 

“Wait until I tell Harry, he’s going to be so jealous he missed out.” Said Draco in a gentle tone. 

“Well I’ll just have to join the both of you when we get back then won’t I?” She replied kissing his chest softly. 

“You know, Hermione, Harry and I have talked about it, we wouldn’t mind you being around on a more... You know.. Permanent basis...Maybe we should all talk about it when we get back, but we’ve been meaning to ask if you’ll move into Grimmauld Place with us at least. You wouldn't have to deal with shitheads like Travers anymore, and we could all be together as often or as little as you’d like… plus you know… the Black Library is there..” he said with apprehension, but knowing just how to entice her. 

Hermione’s eyes lit up at the thought of the library, but really she was already on board. Getting to spend her time with Harry and Draco was wonderful and she couldn’t think of a better arrangement. 

“Yes, that sounds like an interesting proposal Malfoy... We’ll have to talk about it altogether, thoroughly, to make sure we hammer out the details, but for now, maybe we should get started on the Manor House? It might have more books for the library!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my one-shot! Please review and let me know if I should expand it into a chapter fic or not! Love you all!   
> MariaVenera


End file.
